Dick Roman (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Dick Roman is the Alpha of the Leviathans and owner of Richard Roman Enterprises. He was one of the many Leviathans that latched onto Castiel's vessel and killed him after taking possessing him. He later possessed the real Dick Roman, killing him in the process and setting his base of operations of Dick's company. Biography When Castiel absorbed the souls of Purgatory, Dick, along with the other Leviathans were absorbed into the Seraph's body and latched onto his vessel when Castiel returned all the souls back into the realm. His real name is unknown, but he took on the name of the real Dick Roman. Dick solidify his rule and base of operations at Richard Roam Enterprises and established order among the other Leviathans. Dick focused all of his people and resources to create a method of how to make all of humanity into the new food source. Powers and Abilities * Angelic and Demonic Power Negation: Dick can negate the powers of younger angels and demons. He could easily negate Castiel's power, but chose not to, since the young Seraph could not stand a chance against him. His powers could not work on Cassandra as he tried to during their fight, but it affected Castiel. * Immortality: Dick has been around for billions of years after the creation of the Archangels. He can potentially live forever. * Immunity: Borax can barely cause him to suffer any agony. This maybe because he's the strongest of the Leviathans. He is immune to all other supernatural weaponry. He can only be killed by The Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Dick cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. Because of being a Leviathan, not much can harm or kill Dick. He can be killed by stronger beings. * Regeneration: Dick can heal himself from all sorts of harm, even heal quicker when he was splashed with Borax. * Super Senses: Dick was able to sense the room temperature drop due of Bobby's ghost presence. * Super Strength: Dick has immense Physical strength to overwhelm mid or low tier Leviathans, Castiel, younger angels and demons. he can physically overwhelm Eve, who is a Leviathan-Human hybrid. Granted by the Word of God (Leviathan/Monster Tablet) * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: After having Kevin Tran translate the Word of God (Leviathan/Monster Tablet), Dick Roman could now access it's divine powers. He activated its powers during his battle with Cassandra in order to match her. He claimed to have reached Archangel Level Entity, but it proved to be futile as he was still no match for her. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Dick's invulnerability was increased dramatically to the point of where Castiel's Seraph Blade could not even make a dent or nick on his neck, making decapitation impossible. * Super Strength: Dick's strength was augmented to where he was capable of making Cassandra bleed her mouth, but Cassandra could still physically overwhelm him. Vulnerabilities Banishing. Harming, Misleading, Trapping * Borax: Borax can harm Dick, but it doesn't appear to cause him agony like other Leviathans. He has a higher resistance than others such as he was still standing after an explosion of Power Clean. It knocked a normal Leviathan when it didn't for him. Destroying Beings * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can destroy Dick as she easily kill two Leviathans single handily. She erased Dick relatively with ease, even when Dick was powered by the Word of God (Leviathan/Monster Tablet). * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Dick. God locked him away, but he was capable of wiping out Dick and the entire race. He only did not because of his sentiment for them, he chose to lock them away. Weapons * Bone of a Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen: This weapon can kill Dick and send him back to Purgatory. It's side effect is taking anyone in proximity of the Leviathan that is killed by this weapon, taking them into Purgatory. This weapon was never used on him as Cassandra killed him and he broke it. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill five things in existence. Dick is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Leviathans Category:Alpha Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Villains Category:Monsters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Main Villains Category:Big Bad Category:Villains Category:Alive Category:Deceased